I Think We're Alone Now
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: The paparazzi sure know how to ruin a dinner date... Chris Sabin/OC, oneshot.


**A/N: For Robin. She requested some yummy Sabin a long time ago, so here you go, girlie. I know this is way short, but at least it's something, right? I hope this makes you feel better.  
**

**Review?

* * *

**

"So, I was thinking," Rynne mused as she pulled a tub of Haagen Dazs chocolate ice cream out of the fridge, "I don't have any commitments tonight, and you have no tapings…" She tapped her chin. "We could go out."

Chris Sabin turned to her, lazily scratched his head, and shrugged.

"If you want," he said. He took one of the spoons his girlfriend was holding and began helping himself to the ice cream. "Oh my God, that's so good."

"Well?" Rynne drummed her fingers on Sabin's knee. "Are we going or not?"

"Yeah, I guess so," her boyfriend agreed. He put down the spoon and wiped his mouth. "Lemme call Shelley first."

"Um, why do you need to call Alex?" Rynne questioned. "Leave him alone, he's probably busy—with my manager, I might add." She grinned.

"Too much info, Rynne," Sabin wrinkled his nose. "It's bad enough that Alex gives me every little detail of his sex life. I don't need to hear it from you, too." He flipped his phone open.

"Well, while you're doing that, I guess I'll go get ready." The redhead hopped up from the couch. "Where are we going tonight?"

"Burger King," Sabin said, laughing.

The woman stopped in her tracks and placed her hands on her hips.

"I am on the road 335 days a year. Do you know what that means?

I am _not _about to spend my time off consuming fast food. Besides, Burger King is disgusting." She wrinkled her nose. "Forget it."

"Hey, it was worth a try," the Motor City Machine Gun laughed, a smirk on his face. "All right, then Charlie's?"

Charlie's was the name of a semi-fancy restaurant that the two of them liked to go to frequently. Rynne liked it because it had all the atmosphere and ambiance of an expensive, fancy Hollywood or New York restaurant, but with cheaper price. Chris liked it because he could get steak and burgers, his favorite.

Rynne beamed.

"I'll finish getting ready." She hopped up the stairs happily, a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the North Carolina native emerged from the bathroom, albeit a bit awkwardly, and said,

"Let's go."

"Wait, hold on a second." Her boyfriend couldn't contain the humor in his voice. "Are you wearing a _dress_?" He glanced down at her feet. "And _heels_?"

"Yes," Rynne grumbled.

"_Why_?" Chris asked, obviously perplexed. "You never wear girly clothes."

"Because I felt like it," Rynne snapped. "Gimme your car keys, I'm driving."

"Oh, the hell you are," Chris replied as he followed his girlfriend's lead, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

A few hours later, the happy couple made their exit from the restaurant. Luckily, the manager had been able to pull a few strings and get the two of them a private table, away from the hustle and bustle that was the norm for the restaurant, and Rynne and Chris had been able to enjoy their dinner, which consisted of steak for Chris, pasta for Rynne, and chocolate mousse for dessert. It had been a great evening, and a much needed break for both of them.

The couple had just exited the restaurant and were on their way to Chris' SUV when, out of nowhere, a series of flashing lights attacked the couple's eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Chris yelled, as he raised a hand to shield his eyes from the unknown source.

Rynne tightened her grip on his hand, almost jerking him forward as she quickened her steps.

"It's the paps—figures that the **one day **I get off, they have to ruin." She sighed as Chris stumbled over his feet. "Just keep moving. They'll leave us alone…eventually."

The couple picked up the speed and hightailed it into an adjacent alley, the paparazzi on their heels. Rynne stopped in mid-jog and took her heels off, so that she could run faster. A few paces later, and they reached the end of the alley.

Silence. Rynne dared to peek around a corner, and let out a sigh of relief when she wasn't greeted by a flash of blinding light.

"Did we lose 'em?"

Chris threw an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I think we're alone now," he said with a sigh.

Rynne groaned.

"You HAD to say it, didn't you?" 


End file.
